The Burdens We Carry
by Snowpoint Cafe
Summary: Though both Kouko Kaminaga and Suzu Shutou have seemed to go on their separate ways, their time with each other is far from over. An enemy is chasing after Shutou for her "Secret of Immortality," and Kaminaga has her own burdens to resolve, starting with an escape from the Claver Home. [Pseudo-Post-Anime]
1. I

**Chapter I**

The rain poured heavily throughout the late evening, the raindrops resembling gun bullets fired from the opaque clouds as they ricocheted from the landscapes below. Trees and buildings remained firm against the dense showers, the soil drenched with rainwater. Even the city lights, usually bright even against typical rain showers, revealed itself to be meager and dim on this night.

The Claver Home, an orphanage, stood obstinate amidst the pounding rain. An exemplary example of Gothic-revival architecture built in the late nineteenth century, it took on the reliable disguise of a safe haven by day; when its daylight mask was unveiled by the coming of night, however, it proved to be a leading academy of young assassins, among one of the most famous in the country throughout the esoteric, underground organizations.

Kouko Kaminaga, a solitary young woman, walked silently in the empty hallway, wearing her school uniform: a customary Victorian, black dress with thick, dark stockings and shoes with pompadour heels that echoed against the stone walls with every step she took. Her elegant, beautiful figure trembled quietly as she walked, her fingers uncomfortably clenched together in fists. She breathed stiffly and soundlessly through her nose, forbidding herself even a minimum luxury of relaxing.

_I want… to be done with this assassination business already!_

She bit her tongue at remembering this, angry at her failed, pathetic attempt at the Myoujou Academy. It was her chance, the one chance, the _only_ chance at escaping the Claver Home. If she had managed to kill Ichinose Haru, she would have been free from further burdens of living as a trained assassin. Such a dream would have surely been a wonderful, relieving reality had she succeeded.

Kouko came near the end of the hallway, greeted with two imposing, metal double doors. With a small sigh, she opened one door with a hand, prompting the mild chatter from the other side of the door to quiet down. She paused slightly, realizing that her peers had noticed her entrance. Gasps arose, whispers of insults and mocks heard.

"Hey, it looks like Kaminaga failed again!" one boy snickered loudly, pointing at her with his index finger.

Kouko walked into the faintly-lit commons as she walked through the doorway, her eyes glaring stubbornly to the floor as the insults rolled on.

"Haha, at this rate she'll be killed by Sister Christine herself!" another girl sneered, covering a hand over her mouth, an obvious, obnoxious laugh escaping.

"Oy, Kaminaga! Clumsy girl!"

Wordlessly, Kouko walked on, noticing the familiar figure of Sister Amaya standing stoically at the other end of the commons. Doing the best she could to ignore the hurling slanders, she greeted the sister with a nod, a sign indicating she was ready to meet the head director of the Claver Home.

"I see you've made it back, child," Sister Amaya greeted coolly as she met Kouko's eyes, her brows lowering. Was that disapproval in her eyes? Or was it an attempt at analyzing Kouko's expression?

Kouko said nothing, merely keeping her gaze steadfast against the sister's.

Sister Amaya made a gesture with her hand, implying that the both of them walk forward to Sister Christine's office.

At the arrival, Sister Amaya opened the door, forcing Kouko into the office first. Immediately feeling unwelcomed and alien as she had before — Kouko had been in here a multitude of times for being such a failure as an assassin, including her accidental murder of Irena-senpai — she braced herself for the upcoming punishment. Her body stiffened.

It was a small room, its dreary atmosphere accented with curtained, Madrid windows in her vision. In the center of the room sat a prim, mahogany desk, an office chair facing directly opposite of the incomers. The chair swiveled around ominously from the shadows, revealing Sister Christine, her gaze cold and apathetic.

"Kouko Kaminaga."

Kouko blinked once in an effort to help relieve her tension.

"We meet again."

"… Good evening, Sister Christine." Kouko's voice was obedient, but it was clear she made no effort to conceal her shaking emotions.

"You failed at your one chance to pass your assassination final from the last academic year."

"… I understand."

"You will stay back another year yet again."

Kouko nodded, trembling. She could feel hot tears beginning to form within her eyes. "I understand."

Sister Christine displayed no sympathy for Kouko's developing tears. "I will make this warning clear once, Kouko Kaminaga. This is the last opportunity I will give you to live. If you do not pass this coming academic year with decent marks, I will personally send you back to God with Irena."

Hearing this, Kouko froze, her eyes staring at Sister Christine in fear.

"I have made myself clear."

"… Y-Yes, Sister Christine."

"You are dismissed."

Kouko merely nodded, tears rolling down her eyes. She wiped them away with an aggressive sweep of her arm, ignoring the glares from Sister Christine and Sister Amaya as she excused herself out of the office. She would have more time and space to cry when she returned to her single dorm room, after all.

_I really _am_ pathetic…_

* * *

Later that evening, after Kouko had eased herself with a hot shower, she laid in her bed. Exhausted from her tears, she slept uncomfortably, feeling constrained by the grief she had freed. In one hand, she held Irena's cross tightly in her hand, fingers curled around the angles.

_Irena-senpai_…

* * *

_She was back at the high-end, tech-savvy Myoujou Academy, along with the other eleven assassins, and the one target to be killed…_

_ Kouko stood in her dorm room, standing in the petite living room. Contemporary furniture accented with a minimalist, geometric design surrounded her: unusually hard leather sofas sat as unerringly as before, a glass coffee table placed in the middle, with smaller furniture taking less note of the room. Behind her, Kouko intuitively knew, was the sparse, but chic kitchen, and to her left, hiding in the shadows of the closed window blinds, was the bedroom and bathroom._

_ The office desk along one side Kouko once worked at rested against the wall, inviting her to sit down and relax. And then, after relaxing, she would once again, attempt to draw another blueprint, another master plan, another perfect master plan, to kill Ichinose Haru, even if Azuma, an Azuma, Azuma Tokaku, was Ichinose Haru's bodyguard, guardian… It didn't matter, of course, because in spite of the Azuma's cruelly distinguished reputation in assassinating, she was still a human that could be defeated, killed successfully given the right circumstances as well… If she had to kill Azuma Tokaku first before getting to Ichinose Haru, she would do it… Yes, Kouko, she would win this time, and finally, at long last, after persevering, enduring the burden of a life never meant for her, a life as an assassin, she would be free! Free! She would go on—_

_ "Kouko-chan," a familiar, smooth voice called to her from behind, breaking her stream of thoughts._

_ Kouko flinched slightly, spinning around, immediately searching for the person who had called her name. There was no one in her field of vision; the kitchen in front of her was devoid of any human._

_ Suddenly, two white arms enveloped Kouko from behind. Initially, Kouko felt herself stiffen, wondering if she would be killed… Death would be better, perhaps, than to try to escape from the damned Claver Home, and she would finally see her again—_

_ But it wasn't Death inviting her to an afterlife._

_ No, it was—_

_ "Shutou-san," Kouko felt her mouth whisper, her name soft, almost dancing on her lips._

_ The girl behind her said nothing, only continuing to hold Kouko in a warm, loving embrace from behind._

_ Kouko struggled to form an image of Suzu Shutou in her head: she remembered vaguely of her thin, graceful figure, her short, light-wintry-blue hair, and her eyes… what color were her eyes?_

_ In spite of the fact that they had spent such little time with each other during the time at the academy, she instantly started recalling the memories. There had been small moments of pleasant, amiable recognition between them: one time, Shutou-san had offered to prepare some onigiri as a snack to share between them. Naturally, Kouko refused, having no need to participate in an extraneous activity when there was work to do. Eventually, though, Kouko had given in; she realized she was lightly fatigued by the studying she had done, and that a little food would only do well in helping regain her energy. _

_ Another time, on a weekend evening, Shutou-san invited Kouko to take a modest walk with her around the Myoujou Botanical Gardens — somehow, she remembered Shutou-san's kindly smile as she asked this; remembering this made her melt inside considerably to a gracious warmth. Of course, Kouko initially refused, claiming she had schoolwork to do, but cut herself short when she realized that there was nothing for her to do for the next class. Stopping herself short from completing her sentence, she reverted to silence before accepting the invite. That evening, they had a genially pleasant time with each other; while the gardens themselves seemed to brim with its natural, elegant beauty, the fact that they had each others' presence was the perfect fragment in making the promenade impeccably and flawlessly enchanting._

_ And then, there was that other time where Shutou-san had asked, "Shall I fill the bath? You may have the use of my bath salts as well. How does Kinosaki or Beppu sound?"_

_ Kouko averted her eyes away from Shutou-san's eyes as she replied, heading directly for the bathroom. "No, I'm fine with a shower."_

_ At the time of her most crucial opportunity in finishing her assassination attempt, Shutou-san offered a consolation that a part of Kouko would have loved to welcome and embrace._

_ Slowly, with a subtle, ghostly chill, Shutou-san's arms fell away from Kouko's chest. The warmth that she once carried disintegrated into a neutral nothingness, leaving Kouko confused, wanting her arms wrapped around her again._

_ "Shutou-san, wait," Kouko said with a hint of worry, spinning around again to look for the girl. Again, the room was completely empty; there was no tangible evidence of Suzu's presence._

_ Kouko felt her heart heave slightly, disappointed that Suzu Shutou was nowhere to be found._

* * *

Kouko woke up in her bed, her eyes still bleary and drained from crying heavily previously. Her hand still clutched Irena-senpai's cross, but Kouko barely noticed it as she thought:

_But what color was her eyes?_

Outside, the rain stopped pouring; there was no sign that even a single, dark raincloud had occupied the sky above. The full moon shone brilliantly onto the landscape below, its moonlight reflecting pale, crystalline dewdrops falling from the leaves, pooling within the dents and miniature craters of the cobblestone roads. On Kouko's windows, the last, remaining raindrops dripped against the glass, giving Kouko an easy view of the nocturnal grace outside.

And then she remembered.

Suzu Shutou's eyes were gold.

Gold, gold, gold, gold, gold.

_Her eyes… are gold…_

Stunned, Kouko left herself staring at the window outside, wondering at what sudden epiphany had taken her; she drifted back to a dreamless sleep later, still distinctly entranced by her dream of Suzu Shutou.

* * *

If you've made it down this far, either I've kept your interest on a very strong string, or you were just bored and decided to scroll down to see the end of this /boring/ chapter.

Some facts for those of you who are interested: I am going to be away for ten days starting today (June 26) for a summer thing without any Internet access, so I can't upload any new chapters in between then. I'll /most likely/ still work on the later chapters, but know that it'll take a while before any new updates can occur.

Thanks for reading!


	2. II

**Chapter II**

Four Letters to Kouko Kaminaga

* * *

_Entry I_

_Dearest Kouko-chan,_

_ I've only begun to realize that there are only so many questions that have left me with no answers within the first events of your absence at the Myoujou Academy. Indeed, for instance, I am heavily curious as to where you had gone and how well you are doing after your failed, albeit quite admirable, assassination attempt of Ichinose Haru. I hope that I shall be able to find some peace of mind about you if I keep writing letters to you that your eyes may never rest upon. _

_ It regretfully pains me to say that we have not left any form of contact or communication with each other, though this may only mean that I must cherish the time we had spent together at the Myoujou Academy. I still remember the final moment of your presence as a student of the Black Class, those lovely flowers that were placed upon your desk on the morning after the night of your failed assassination attempt: red spider lilies… _

_ Seeing those flowers, I admit, initially scared me, and they still scare me as I am writing now, for I fear of never meeting you again. Kouko-chan, I'm not sure how well you are fluent in the language of flowers, but let me say that I have experienced enough to understand the meaning of red spider lilies: they essentially represent loss, longing, and death; they are also suitably nicknamed "The Flower of Death." There are various tragic legends and superstitions revolving around this cunning flower, all of which relate to lovers that meet only a set number of times and never see each other again, no matter how strong their promises may be. Thus, the fact that those red spider lilies were before my vision startled me in the high possibility that I will never see you again; it is therefore the death of our paths ever crossing again, to put it more accurately._

_ At the same time, a part of me fights against this senseless superstition. In our contemporary world, of high-end technology with touch tablets, big screens and social networking, all based upon the purely rational logistics of quantum mechanics, such superstition of never seeing you again is completely laughable. Kouko-chan, as I am writing now, I am sitting at your desk, the desk in which you once sat on to outline your master blueprint in your attempt to assassinate Ichinose. Around me is an oddly calming silence, with 21__st__ century lighting giving radiance onto the pages beneath my hand. Everything manufactured in this room, from the geometrically-minimalistic furniture to the simply-designed curtain linings, is at least less than half a decade old; it feels as though it only means that meeting you again is a possibility worthy enough to believe because such ridiculous superstition is absolutely erroneous. _

_ I shall take a break from writing now, dearest Kouko-chan. I will be back to write more later; this I can easily promise._

_Later:_

_ Upon further solitary reflection, I've come to realize that perhaps writing letters to you may be, overall, a silly activity._

_ Yet I cannot help but feel youthful when I think of you. There is something inherit about you, Kouko-chan, that makes me feel invigorated again. In fact, there is almost a kind of assured promise when I think of you, regardless if we will ever cross paths again. I am even writing you letters in a diary! If that doesn't suggest the attitude of a girlish teenager giddy in love, then I must be a deranged old woman simply desperate to hang onto my remaining remnants of life that I am given…!_

_ Oh my, perhaps I have carried myself away a bit too far…_

_ Well, no matter. Since I highly doubt that your eyes will ever read these words, I give myself permission to release whatever feelings are burning within me, to release it out through the written word so that I may comfort myself. I feel as though the next few entries will be filled with what I thought was unthinkable to speak to another being, especially regarding the feelings I harbor for you._

_ I must go now, Kouko-chan. I need to make sure everyone has checked into their rooms — as a side note, I have taken your role as class representative and I hope you don't mind — for the night, ready for sleep (sleep calls to me as well), because tomorrow is another round of this playful game in which we were all summoned to accomplish. I wonder if anyone shall attempt to kill Ichinose tomorrow?_

_Fondly,_

_Suzu Shutou_

* * *

_Entry II_

_Dearest Kouko-chan,_

_ It's become a recent habit of mine these days to ponder on your whereabouts now. Wherever you may be, I do not know, and thus, I cannot relate to you in any manner in the present because you are taking part in activities that I cannot understand since I am not there with you. Thus, the only suitable solution I see as fit for this one-sided communication now in this present entry is giving you an update on the Black Class of the Myoujou Academy._

_ Let me start from the beginning, as more events had happened than I had imagined would be easy to write about._

_ Soon after you left, Sagae Haruki was the next player of the hunting rounds for Ichinose Haru. At this time, the Black Class was in the midst of a classic Shakespeare production: _Romeo and Juliet. _Never mind that this play has been overdone to the point of dread and eye-rolling, especially when done by a bunch of high school students with no proper training in acting, though Mizorogi-sensei mentioned it was a requirement to help fulfill the academy's annual culture festival._

_ And so, we were all given our assignments. If it so interests you, I was given the role of a nurse, a minor role of the production, but my costume was like that of a maid instead. However, the outfit itself was wonderfully sewn by Banba Mahiru; who knew that the girl had such raw talent in designing clothes? Somehow, I wonder what it would be like to appear myself before you in such a costume; I'd hope you'd at the very least appreciate the aesthetics._

_ Anyway, as we prepared the first day in making the production, we mostly hauled around stage props at the school auditorium. I did my fair share, delivering opened and unopened boxes of fabrics and wood, and in spite of its arduousness, I found the physical work satisfying enough. At this point, I noticed nothing unusual except for Kenmochi Shiena's amazing energy bursts. As Kirigaya Hitsugi and Namatame Chitaru (both playing as Juliet and Romeo respectively) were rehearsing their roles in the famous scene of their evening meeting, Kenmochi kept on exploding like that of a thunderstorm, consistently pounding the two girls for their lack of traits that made a suitable Juliet and Romeo. In Namatame's case, she constantly badgered her for not bringing out the sexiness and manliness that is Romeo; I believe she was asking for a bit too much. I initially found it amusing — Kenmochi is young, after all, and when the young have their powerful streams of youthfulness, there's literally quite nothing that stops their ambition from ever ending. (You, Kouko-chan, are young as well, but you display your ambitions in a far more secluded, esoteric manner… Actually, I find this quality highly attractive, another reason for me to keep you in my thoughts…)_

_ With all of her lively dynamics and vitality, I was sure that it would give her some kind of confidence boost in that she would be able to successfully assassinate Ichinose, but there was no sign of anything yet that indicated Kenmochi was moving forward._

_ You could only imagine the surprise for all of us the morning afterwards when we found out Sagae Haruki had been eliminated. Of course, we were all surprised to learn of this sudden fact; it was unprepared and offbeat with the expectations I had. Mizorogi-sensei seemed to be hit the most, for not only was Sagae Haruki also suddenly "transferred" out of the class, he also came in the morning babbling on and on about how the stage was ruined because the metal lighting extensions from above had all collapsed onto the floor, ruining all of our hard work we had set up from the day before._

_ The details of Sagae's assassination attempt aren't too distinct, but from what I gathered, I noticed a red welt line that circled Ichinose's neck, and I deduced that that must have been Sagae's doing. Ichinose did her best to pretend nothing was there, playing like the innocent girl she plays, though the stares at her neck were loud and clear. Of course, Azuma Tokaku was guarding her like a dog, and it wouldn't have done any good to question the welt mark considering that an Azuma was there anyway. _

_ Later, as we arrived to the school auditorium, Mizorogi-sensei kept clamoring about how all of our "perfect" work was gone and that he was deeply sorry we would have to waste time to repair everything. I managed to whisper to Hashiri Nio during the time if anything had happened the night before regarding Sagae, Ichinose and Azuma; the blonde merely smiled and shrugged my question off, but it only confirmed my suspicions that the struggle had definitely taken place at the school auditorium. Meanwhile, Ichinose seemed cautious about the stage setting when we first arrived there as a class; she kept glancing up, as if to check that nothing was falling on her. On multiple occasions, I recognized Azuma glancing furtively up with Ichinose, and then turning back to reassure her that everything was stable and safe._

_As of now, things have resumed back to the way they were, if you exclude Sagae's new absence and that Kenmochi is still raging on about the production thus far. To my knowledge so far, no one has sent out an advance notice to Ichinose, whether privately or publicly._

_ I am still tempted to bet that Kenmochi is concocting something currently. Perhaps she is giving out the advance notice now in private while the rest of the Black Class is in their dorms, waiting for the next day. Of course, Kouko-chan, I will update you on the latest when I get new information._

_ Speaking of which, tomorrow is the day of the production. I'm not sure what to expect out of tomorrow, but whatever it is, I can feel its excitement already hammering within the Black Class._

_Later:_

_ I can't sleep._

_ It's as simple as that, I really can't sleep._

_ Kouko-chan, even though tomorrow is a big day, and I should be getting as much sleep as I possibly should to make sure I am prepared for the production tomorrow, I still can't help but stay up at night to continue writing to you._

_ I am thinking of you, if that is why you're wondering I have stayed up late._

_ Though we barely know each other, I have wondered without any shame: What was your wish? If you had successfully assassinated Ichinose Haru, what would be your wish?_

_ Kouko-chan, though your eyes may never read these words, I am ready to tell you my wish if I were to succeed in assassinating Ichinose._

_ To be sure: Suzu Shutou is my real name and I use my real name under the most careful circumstances. This is something that I have always been sure of, no matter how old I've grown._

_ I was born with an extremely rare condition: Highlander's syndrome. This syndrome prevents your body from physically aging as time goes by, and because this syndrome is so rare, even the world's leading biologists and geneticists still can't figure out this complicated problem, especially due to the lack of good numbers of people born with this disorder._

_ I am also not fifteen years old. I have appeared to be fifteen years old for at least over a hundred years now. I was born during the Meiji Restoration era, in the year of 1880. (A side note — I often lie to others about the date of my birth year, claiming to have "forgotten" when in reality, I choose rather not reveal my personal details so freely.)_

_ A long time ago, when I was truly young, a child younger than ten years of age, I had a very good friend. We only parted with each other when necessary, for he and I were very close with each other. The funny thing was (and we used to joke about it so often), I was one year older than him, and our birthdays were only separated by a day. My birthday was on July 14, while his was on July 15; since this strange circumstance had happened, we would always joke about how I was always going to be one year older than him, no matter how hard he tried to catch up to me in age. Jokes like this were some of the little things that kept our bond strong; we were such good friends that our families and acquaintances had thought we would eventually fall in love and get married, and I wholeheartedly believed it myself. _

_ It never happened._

_ As the years grew by, he grew older and older, and I stayed forever young and fifteen. When he needed to find a wife to start his own family, I was not allowed to marry due to my youthful looks, deemed too young for a man like him. For this, I had to part my ways with him, only allowed to see him during certain times throughout my life. And it wasn't just him; it was the rest of my family members and friends as well. My mother and father left me, as did my other siblings and my closest friends, having all gone ahead before I._

_ This experience left me in ruins, and while they say time mends the wounds of the past, it has never mended my wounds for me. I have not been healed by time at all; I have only grown used to the wounds that still bleed even today in 2014._

_ So now what?_

_ Well, putting it more into a modern perspective, my wish (should I succeed in assassinating Ichinose) is to find a cure to my burdensome syndrome. I'd wish for the world's finest researchers, doctors, scientists, whomever it takes to cure me of my disorder. Then, I'd be able to age normally and die at last. As you can see, this is not an instant suicide wish; I have no wish to jump off a cliff and die instantly._

_ However, I still have my doubts. Even if I succeed, can my wish be granted with full satisfaction? I have kept up to the latest in science and technology, especially in regards to the human body. There has not been much regarding the Highlander syndrome, and I find it more often reported in the news media of scientists actually discovering ways to reverse aging. It pains me, for I am a part of a quiet, highly underrepresented minority who does not want to remain young forever…_

_ I plan on sending my advance notice to Ichinose soon. I found a nice tropical paradise the other day resting within the Myoujou Academy, and I have decided that it is here where my attempt in assassinating Ichinose will occur. The plan is glamorously fun, and I will write more tomorrow in full description. _

_ Kouko-chan, as I write these words now, I am tired… I will be back to write more another time, but now, I am exhausted, and after having written these words down on paper, I have made a considerably empty space within myself that requires a fair amount of personal reflection… I bid you a goodnight, wherever you may be. Sleep well._

_Fondly,_

_Suzu Shutou_

* * *

_Entry III_

_Dearest Kouko-chan,_

_ What a surprise of events! Three players have been eliminated from the game! This has been quite an adventure thus far: Kenmochi Shiena, Kirigaya Hitsugi and Namatame Chitaru have all been eliminated within twenty-four hours!_

_ I seem awfully strange right now, don't I? I'm not one in normal support of killing games, but I would be lying if I said that this assassination game didn't thrill me. Imagine, though, three assassins out within a day! And Ichinose Haru, the target, still lives!_

_ Kenmochi Shiena was the first to go, with Mizorogi-sensei saying that she had to be hospitalized suddenly last night, around the same time as I was writing to you. This morning on the big day, she was gone, which naturally made Mizorogi-sensei upset, but he prevailed without any further problem. His insistence was admirable, and his words still ring within my ears: "For her sake, as well as ours, let's make sure this play is a success today!"_

_ Everyone in the class instinctively thought that it was Azuma who had naturally done something to protect Ichinose, but I thought it was a bit out of character for someone like her to have taken down Kenmochi with a poisonous needle. It also turned out that Kenmochi had also issued her advance notice last night, but that had no impact on the fact that she was eliminated. _

_ Meanwhile, as the day rolled on, I told myself I would discover as much as I could to discover the truth about what happened with Kenmochi, but it seemed that there were more events to take place before I could make the next move on my own._

_ As we were in the middle of our play, I was out on stage along with Kirigaya and Hanabusa (playing as Juliet's mother), acting out a scene upon where Juliet gets admonished by her mother for falling in love with Romeo. It was going smoothly until Azuma came abruptly onstage, with no forewarning, carrying Ichinose in her arms, placing her directly next to Mizorogi-sensei in the audience. Without any care of the large amount of attention she garnered, she proceeded to have a sword-fight with Namatame, claiming to be her opponent. At that point, I thought perhaps Namatame had sent her advance notice to Ichinose, but even Hashiri was surprised to learn this, saying a makeshift statement about how Romeo would fight Tybalt (Azuma) for Juliet. _

_ In the end, the sword-fight eventually led outside of the school grounds, relieving us of our worries in case any physical fighting would actually occur on the stage. As the production called for a short intermission, Kirigaya went out to stop the two from further fighting, but not before notifying Hashiri that she knew she was going to fail her assassination attempt. Hashiri, in the meantime, was eager to distract Mizorogi-sensei from finding out the truth between the sudden, unplanned fight between Azuma and Namatame, buying Kirigaya enough time to bring them back and leaving me to figure out the pieces of the puzzle I had gathered so far._

_ (If I were to talk of my thoughts at this point, it would still be incomplete and incomprehensible, so I shall continue with the events that happened afterward.)_

_ Eventually, Hashiri led me in on much of the details that I was missing. Apparently, Namatame Chitaru was not interested in killing Ichinose Haru so much, for her target was Angel's Trumpet. For whatever reason, I probably will never fully know, as Hashiri herself isn't so clear on why Namatame is so adamant after her as well. To Namatame's misunderstanding, she had thought Ichinose was the Angel's Trumpet, though it turned out to be Kirigaya instead. This only made the irony so terribly bittersweet!_

_ When the intermission was finished, and the play arrived to a scene where Juliet was ready to drink her potion given by Friar Laurence (Hashiri), there was one final moment of surprise._

_ Namatame walked out on the stage as Kirigaya was ready to drink the prop potion, carrying a bottle of poison in her hand as she was doing so. As Kirigaya admitted that it was her potion —also saying that the two were truly enemies and could not be with each other — Namatame suddenly pulled out a knife, ready to take her life. Thankfully, Inukai had blinded the lights upon the two on the stage, preventing anyone from seeing the blood that escaped Kirigaya._

_ When the stabbing was done, Hashiri walked out, still playing as Friar Laurence, explaining Kirigaya's wish (which was to escape with Namatame once all of this was finished, a perfect coincidence in that both Juliet and Romeo wanted to escape their families to be with each other). Overcome with tremendous emotion, Namatame only felt it was reasonable to take the poison she had found within Kirigaya's belongings and ingest it herself, thus causing her death as well._

_ By now, witnessing this was rather the emotional journey in a day; I can't recall a moment in my life when such love and emotion and adrenaline had ever been rushing so much in my system, and I only wished that perhaps you could have been there with me to have experienced the thrill of it all along with the rest of us… or, with me, at the very least. _

_ I will be back to write more, dearest Kouko-chan… Right now, I am a bit exhausted from all the writing I have done, but my urge to continue writing to you has not stopped. (My duties as the new class representative call to me anyway.) I will be back to write again._

_Later:_

_ As of yesterday night, I remember telling you that I was planning to send my advance notice soon. In fact, I have decided that tomorrow after class, I will attempt my assassination of Ichinose Haru. One might think, "Don't you think it's a bit too much, especially right after the Romeo and Juliet production?"_

_ It might be a bit too much, but it only serves to make this killing game all the more exciting!_

_ I have not even told Hashiri Nio yet about my plans, nor have I told her about my wish, for she shall be in surprise too._

_ Anyway, my plans for tomorrow shall take place in a tropical haven, a wonderful side of paradise in this chic academy. Remember how we used to take walks throughout the Myoujou Academy, Kouko-chan? Well, even after your "transferring," I continued participating in this walks alone, and I found this delightful little wonderland comprised of swimming pools and slides, as well as a mini-tropic forest, all under one of the academy's glass domes. Upon discovering this haven, I immediately knew it was here where I wanted to set up my assassination attempt, for I knew this would be perfect: a game within a game._

_ I asked Mizorogi-sensei to reserve this paradise for our class for a set number of days, and I would eventually pick one certain day to use my chance in killing Ichinose. It turned out that I'll be using the paradise immediately rather than waiting for the days to go by. Perhaps I am being impatient?_

_ Moving on, while everyone is changing into bathing suits to enjoy themselves, I will give myself the opportunity to strap a small, but effective, bomb around Ichinose's neck. It won't explode immediately, but I have programmed a code in there to prevent the bomb from going off. There are three chances to get the code right; if all three codes are entered incorrectly, Ichinose is gone. If there are no attempts to defuse the bomb, it will still explode by the time midnight has arrived._

_ The code is a four-digit number, and I have used regular playing cards as numbers scattered around the paradise for Ichinose and Azuma to find, hints written in the advance notice. If the two find all of the cards, well, that would mean they would have to guess correctly to put the code in. The hints are riddles all meant to be figurative, for it's much too easy to mistake the cards for their supposed whereabouts when their actual location lies completely elsewhere._

_ Yes, I suppose an easier way of doing it is just having the bomb strapped around Ichinose's neck and finishing it at that, completed with merely an automated detonation. I wouldn't need to set up the code, nor would I need to set up an elaborate game. But it wouldn't be much fun, and I believe that not even having a game and finishing up the target right there simply adds no excitement._

_ Well, we shall see how things go for tomorrow. Azuma may be an Azuma, but it is clear how much she is a dog, for she is blind to many aspects about life itself as dogs are wont to be._

_ Kouko-chan, I should probably be heading for sleep now. I will be making my move in this killing game tomorrow, and I should be wise enough to take the advice that I should rest my body before this big day._

_Fondly,_

_Suzu Shutou_

* * *

_Entry IV_

_Dearest Kouko-chan,_

_ This may or may not be my final letter to you._

_ Today is July 14, so yes, it is my birthday today. How old am I, then? I am 134 years old… How strange. I am a 134-year-old woman inside a 15-year-old's body._

_ Kouko-chan, as I write now, it is early morning, and classes are to begin shortly. I will quickly proceed my activities for the day and continue my plans._

_ Odd, if I were to succeed in assassinating Ichinose Haru today. Then, I would essentially be receiving a birthday wish, wouldn't I… How reminiscent of my childhood. I have not recalled a day in my recent past where I have gotten anything for my birthday._

_ I have told you of my past, the basic summary of my life thus far. I have never revealed this classified to anyone else, never mind another young girl like yourself in which I feel so warmly attracted to. My entire life as of right now is at stake, and I somehow relish this moment, this excitement which I feel pulsing throughout my body. Imagine, me, succeeding! If I succeed, then I could perhaps finally go on and live a normal life in growing old and dying normally, and knowing this serves me great pleasure and joy._

_ I want to continue writing more to you, but my hunting round is coming sooner than I think it is, and it would be best to leave now for today._

_Fondly,_

_Suzu Shutou_

* * *

A few things to keep in mind:

(a) Future chapters will be much longer, because this /pathetic/ author here has decided to write a frickin' intense epic about Kouko and Suzu, something that didn't happen out of her original intention.

(b) This chapter was written while I was drunk on apple juice, so my brain was half-dead. If there are any errors, kindly point them out in the reviews so that I may fix them at a later time.

(c) This is probably due to my laziness to individually PM everyone, and also because I was not expecting so many favorites/follows to sprout upon releasing only the first chapter (and PMing everyone would consume too much of my limited time), so: to everyone who is interested, thanks _a lot_ for showing your interest in my fanfiction/writing. I'm not sure how else to express my gratitude other than that I hope I don't let you down, and that this may eventually bring you satisfaction in one form or another.

(d) This chapter was delayed because I was heavily jet-lagged after coming back to the States (I traveled to a country in Europe for my summer thing, let's leave it at that), so I'm sorry about the late chapter. I ended up sleeping a couple of days away because of my unpleasing sleep debt.

(e) I have tremendous upcoming headcanons reserved for Kouko and Suzu in the next chapters, so bear with me if anything here still seems boring by any chance.


	3. III

**Chapter III**

Kouko Kaminaga could not quite distinguish the precise moment in time and space when she made the solid, irrevocable decision to escape the Claver Home. All she knew was when the decision was made, she had taken the air of a notably different person.

After having suffered another night of sore eyes and salty tears, she contemplatively deliberated her mistakes she made when she had attempted to assassinate Ichinose Haru. Her conclusion: everything would have gone well if Azuma Tokaku hadn't been there to protect her, but as luck seemed to have it, the Azuma was there to protect her, and this foiled Kouko's plans for success. Azuma was that one factor, that one unwieldy variable in the equation that destroyed the entire foundation of her blueprint.

_Ultimately, though,_ Kouko thought,_ it didn't matter if Azuma was there. If I had been stronger and smarter, I would've found a way to outsmart her and kill Ichinose anyway. The mistakes all fall on me, and no matter how esteemed Azuma is as an assassin from a legendary clan, that will never excuse my miscalculations and false moves. I had known ever since she ripped the advance notice that she would be there to protect Ichinose… and I foolishly did not reconsider my plans. I overestimated and underestimated her._

* * *

Currently, Kouko sat at her old, faux-antique wooden desk. A single, blank sheet of paper lay beneath her hand, a sleek mechanical pencil lightly wrapped around in her fingers as she tapped the sheet quietly in thought. Outside, the waning gibbous shone against the cloudless night, softly radiating scant moonlight onto Kouko's desk.

Kouko's dormitory room was the size of a Californian walk-in closet, the typical dormitory room size for all orphans of the Claver Home. To her left laid the sparsely prepared bed; there was just enough space to walk in between as one looked to the right, cramped with a desk and a matching chair, a small wooden wardrobe resting next to it. When Kouko sat down at her desk, the back of the chair never failed to touch against the side of the bed, giving the most limited leg space one could imagine. With these pathetic attempts at comfort, she found herself wishing to be back at the Myoujou Academy, where the dorms were much more luxurious in space and standards.

_I should be sleeping now, since tomorrow is another day…_ Kouko thought with a frown._ But then again, why should it matter? Why should I rest my body for another day of pointless and stupid assassin classes when I want none of this? I should be reserving myself of activities I_ want_ to do, after all._

She remembered Sister Christine's chilling words back at her office:_ If you do not pass this coming academic year with decent marks, I will personally send you back to God with Irena._

Shaken, Kouko tightly closed her eyes and shivered, clenching the pencil in her hand. Though a few days had passed, the warning was still fresh and firm in her mind.

_I can't die yet… I refuse to die when I have not had a chance to make my own life, to live_ _my own life without any higher authority to order me._

Invigorated by these thoughts, Kouko abruptly pounded a clenched fist to the desk in front of her, wholly disregarding any potential repercussions of anyone hearing the sound she made.

"I have to do this," Kouko said to herself aloud, her voice quiet but steadfast. "I can't afford to fail again. This time, Azuma isn't here, so this should be a cinch. This is child's play. I have no excuse."

If the moonlight were only marginally brighter, one could make out the expression of unwavering resolution seared on her face.

* * *

Though night had fallen, it was evident the city was not asleep. The Myoujou Academy in particular, with its beaming LED lights at the peak of its tower, glowed with an intense shimmer rivalling the rest of Tokyo's most brilliant and vivid urban lighting. Likewise, a girl who appeared to be of fifteen years was not asleep, simply lying across her back on her slightly ruffled bed.

"Now you've really done it," Suzu said to herself, a regretful sigh emanating from her lips as she stared at the ceiling in disappointment. "My hunting round is over, and the target has not died. I've lost."

With these heavy words, she closed her eyes, wondering if she would cry. There was nothing wet that Suzu felt in between her eyelids, and she felt exasperated at her lack of tears.

"I've been living for far too many years," Suzu continued quietly, her voice bitter. "Indeed, I've been living for so long I don't even want to cry any more. Have I become so heartless towards myself that my most desired wish is something that isn't worthy of shedding human tears? So that it simply isn't something that is even worthy of just one cry of despair?"

"Hey, Shutou-_san_," Nio's recognizably perky and boisterous voice came from outside the door, though presently it sounded considerably more polite and respectful than usual. "Have you finished packing yet?"

"Naturally, I've been packed completely since this morning," Suzu muttered in a sure tone. "Regardless if I had won today or not, I would be leaving this school."

"I'll be out momentarily," Suzu said, audible enough so that Nio would hear from the opposite side of the closed door. "Just give me one more minute, please."

Suzu stretched once, immediately rising herself out of her bed. She stood with her eyes closed for a small moment before walking into the bathroom, splashing her face with a burst of cool water from the sink.

As the remaining droplets of water trickled down her youthful face, Suzu stared at herself in the mirror, a hand on her cheek. A stream of questions flooded inside her mind to the apparent introspection: _Who am I? What is my name? How old am I? When will I die? When can I join him in heaven? How come I haven't died yet? How come in spite of humanity's lightning-speed advances, there is no cure for my condition? Why—_

"Kouko-chan," Suzu said suddenly in a clear voice, not sure why the girl's name abruptly rolled off her tongue. She was half-expecting to have the mysterious, admirable girl linger in her thoughts, and the act of having her name spoken in such a surprising manner somehow pleased her. "I wonder if you too have thought of death… Of your identity, and of your existence…"

_I almost don't want to leave this room, for this room that I am currently standing in is my last living connection to Kouko Kaminaga… First, he is gone, and now, Kouko, too..._

Having had enough of her tearless weeping, Suzu wiped away the remaining drips of water on her face. She proceeded to leave the bathroom, dragging along the troublesome suitcase of hers as she made her way to the entrance of the dorm.

_Farewell to Room Three… _Suzu thought, opening the door.

"Oh, looks like you're finally ready!" Nio exclaimed, as if she were on a slight overdose of optimism, enough to feel unnatural. The blonde was wearing her cutely conservative school uniform, an indication that read her day wasn't quite over yet in spite of the current time of night outside.

"Well, yes," Suzu replied calmly, keeping a composed smile. "I have been for a while."

"I'll be escorting you out of the building," Nio went on, stepping out of Suzu's way. In response, Suzu stepped out of her dorm room, closing the door behind her. "After that, you're on your own."

"Oh, yes. That is fine."

Nio's smile grew wider, not at all bothered by Suzu's quaint calmness. As they started walking, the buoyant blonde felt bold enough to venture into more of her personal territory, asking, "You don't need to answer this, obviously, but I'm really curious: What will you do now that you've lost?"

"I will do what I will do." If Suzu was bothered by Nio's question, she showed no sign to the blonde. "That's all."

"But that sounds like such an awfully vague answer! Surely, you have specific plans?" Nio insisted as she bounced along down the hallway, a sharp contrast to Suzu's tranquil demeanor.

Suzu shrugged nonchalantly, her smile held in an easygoing expression. "What can I say, Nio-chan? I've revealed to the entire remaining class that I was born confounded with the Highlander Syndrome, therefore implicating that I am much older than the average ages of all the students and staff here at the academy. I am assuredly not young like yourself, and thus, if I were to point out my next line of individual activities to finish on my agenda, what meaning would they hold to you?"

"Heh." Nio smirked, her eyes glinting mischievously with a sparkle. "I guess not much. But, despite our obvious age difference, that doesn't mean I can't relate to you, does it?"

Suzu looked at Nio with a subtle, sly smile. "How much do you think a youth like yourself can relate to an elder like me?"

With these unexpectedly biting words, Nio laughed awkwardly, unable to answer Suzu's question. "Elder, huh? I guess if you put it that way, then, yeah. Relating to you is gonna be pretty difficult compared to the rest of the girls here."

By now, both girls had reached the elevator. While Nio pressed the down button on the elevator, Suzu asked casually, "Would you please tell me the time?"

"Ah, sure thing." Nio took out her nifty tablet, checking the time displayed on the lock screen. "It's only five minutes until two in the morning."

"Thank you."

"I'm really surprised that someone like you managed to sneak your way into the Myoujou Academy though," Nio started again, the elevator door beginning to open in between them as the two stepped in. "After all, from what the Chairwoman told me, all of the assassins here were all gathered from top secret connections."

"I have my ways."

"Your ways, huh?" Nio smirked once more, pressing the button to the ground floor as the elevator doors closed. "You sure _are_ a mystery, Shutou-san."

Suzu looked at Nio with a curious eye. Her mention of using her last name as well as a respectful honorific caught her attention, though she deduced it was her own fault due to her revealing that she was not as young as she appeared to be.

"But I guess that's all part of the fun you have!" Nio declared with enthusiasm, jumping up once as an index finger pointed up to the elevator ceiling, her expression comparable to a content cat. "You can do a lot of things with an immortal body like yours. The possibilities are endless."

"I do want to ask you, though," Suzu said, her voice ponderous. "If you were given a body like mine, born with this condition, would you truly relish it forever?"

"To be honest?" Nio grinned, her eyes shining with a genuine shine. "I would. I'd love to be born with a condition like yours. A body that doesn't age? Being young forever? Nothing on this world beats something as amazing as that. Personally, I wouldn't get tired of it."

Suzu tilted her head, her poised smile unwavering.

"But," Nio said, emphasizing her conjunction with a dramatic pause, "I can totally understand your position, so I can definitely see why you'd want to have a body that ages normally so that you can die a natural death. After all, that is, or, was your wish, anyway."

Suzu made a sound of content, satisfied to have Nio's answer.

"Besides, your body is your body," Nio said resolutely. "It's not like we can switch bodies and conditions. If that were possible _now_..."

Suzu's eyes moved back towards Nio in interest, though her body remained standing still. Her smile faded as she said, "That's an odd comment to make."

Nio looked back at Suzu smiling strangely. "Is it? With all of the modern technology available to humanity today, I think that being able to switch bodies with other people is not too far off. After all, if you had killed Haru-chan today, the world's best doctors would be at your aid to cure your condition. Or, at the very least, do something about it. Who knows? If they found the cure, then they would've solved the mystery of the Highlander Syndrome! If they can do that, just wait a few years for them to be able to switch bodies. And anyway, it's a lot better than the medicine of the past, isn't it? I'd think you can see how medicine from the past can't compare to the medicine of today."

"Hm." Suzu was doubtful of Nio's words, but she decided to say nothing towards her comments. "Perhaps."

The elevator presently clicked down to the ground floor, the ubiquitous note of finality reverberating as the doors slid open.

"Anyway, that's that," Nio said conclusively of their conversation, letting Suzu out of the elevator first.

There was only silence between the two girls as Nio continued to escort Suzu out of the academy. Throughout the entire ground floor, the dark stillness of the school felt bizarrely out of place, save a few dimly lit lights that illuminated various corners around the setting.

Eventually, the two made their way outside to the main entrance, a grand, minimalistic spouting fountain gracefully exuding water as dark aqua blue lights glowed from the waters below. The night sky was devoid of any natural stars, being cast away by Tokyo's own imposing city lights.

Directly in front of the entrance, a black stretch limousine sat waiting, its engine softly rumbling. The chauffeur, in his quintessential black uniform, bowed down before the two girls in greeting.

"A limo," Suzu said, surprised to find a luxurious ride awaiting for her.

"The limo is paid by the school," Nio said as the driver began opening the back trunk. "So you can request to go to anywhere you'd like as long as it is within Tokyo Metropolis."

"Sounds fair enough," Suzu replied.

_I don't plan to go very far anyway… do I?_

"May I have your luggage, Shutou-san?" the chauffeur asked in a courteous manner.

"Of course." Suzu gave him her suitcase, and he proceeded to place it in the trunk.

"Remember, Shutou-san," Nio said again, signaling for Suzu's attention. "Everything here at this academy is strictly confidential."

Suzu gave Nio an understanding smile, her eyes animated with amusement. "I think we are all too aware of the consequences if we reveal anything we are not supposed to, Hashiri-chan. In particular regards to myself, you can expect that I will keep my side of this bargain."

"That's good to hear," Nio said with a merry laugh.

The chauffeur opened the back, a gesture that both Suzu and Nio read as the final moment of Suzu's depart.

"Farewell, Shutou-san." Nio had almost a melancholy smile on her face.

Suzu's answer was a simple, single wave of her hand. She stepped into the limousine without any more words, and the chauffeur closed the door.

When he settled down into the driver's seat, he looked to the car center mirror, making formal eye contact with Suzu. "Where is your next destination?"

"To the Tokyo Station, please."

"Of course, Shutou-san." The chauffeur adjusted his seat belt, preparing to drive. "Will that be all?"

"Yes."

"There are also some drinks to your left for your convenience," the chauffeur continued, slowly starting to drive. "I hope you find the ride a comfort."

"I'm sure it will be one."

As the limousine pulled out of the entrance, Suzu took one last look of the academy. Nio was still standing at the doors, her eyes keeping watch of the limo like a hawk, as if to make sure Suzu would leave the school permanently.

_This looks like my final goodbye, then..._

* * *

It was nearly three in the morning by the time the limousine had arrived at Tokyo Station. Though the time read it was dangerous to be out at an hour so late, it was reassuring to see the bright lights shining glamorously, almost encouraging away any sort of felony whether major or minor.

When Suzu stepped out of the limousine, and the chauffeur had given her suitcase back, the two exchanged their respectful goodbyes. As the limousine drove away, Suzu stepped into the Tokyo Station, looking around the familiar corridor.

_How many times have I been here, now? ...Well, it's best that I find a place to rest. Then, I shall make my next move._

Sighing once, Suzu continued her way to the high-vaulted lobby of the Tokyo Station Hotel. It was as eloquently European as she had remembered it in both interior and exterior architectural design: with its imposing crystalline tiered chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, it spotlighted all opulent furniture present, as if showcasing a deluxe fabulous vibrancy. Around, there were few people chatting quietly to themselves, all people of considerable economic status, dressed in elegant, polished attire. Spotting the current concierge at the main desk, a respectful man who currently looked at Suzu half-curiously, she made her way over and proceeded.

"Is there a spare room that I may reserve at the moment?" Suzu asked.

"Ah, yes Miss. We do have spare rooms available as of right now. We only have suites available at the moment, however, that being the Maisonette, Suite and Royal Suite."

"The Maisonette will do," Suzu answered, readily taking out her wallet from her purse. "I request that I only stay for tonight, for I'll need to leave tomorrow. Also, I would like to pay now by credit card."

"Of course, Miss. May I have your name?"

Suzu smiled politely. "My name is Yamamoto Hitomi."

"Thank you very much, Yamamoto-san." The concierge scrawled around a few words on the papers below him, and then proceeded to look back at Suzu. "You mentioned you would like to pay now?"

Suzu opened her wallet, glancing casually at the many forged IDs and credit cards. She instantly located a Visa credit card, duly marked with the name _Yamamoto Hitomi_, and handed it to the concierge.

"Thank you very much," the concierge said again, immediately beginning the transaction.

_It's that old, customary habit again, Suzu… _she thought to herself. _I've gotten so used to being Suzu Shutou again, gotten so used to using my real name, my birth name, and being around such young girls at the Myoujou Academy altered me in ways I had never even thought it would… In using my real name, I was _me _again_… _I had met everyone as _Suzu Shutou, _not as Yamamoto Hitomi or Nakamura Kimi or Sato Yumi or Suzuki Erika or Miyazaki Azumi… _

"Also, I'd like to have a schedule of the train schedule regarding later for today, please," Suzu continued, instantly dismissing her wandering thoughts.

"Of course, Miss." The concierge handed back her credit card, to which Suzu placed away. After, he handed Suzu a copy of the coming day's train schedule while ringing the desk bell, a refreshing _ding_ to the nearly silent atmosphere in the lobby. A bellboy came over instantly, ready to take Suzu's luggage.

The remainder of activities were quickly finished: the concierge handed Suzu her keys among other small notes, and the bellboy led her to the elevator. No sooner, Suzu had been shown to her room, and as soon as the door was closed, she collapsed onto the nearest bed, eyes closed she draped a forearm over her face.

_Knowing myself, I'll probably be awake early again… _Suzu thought, her mind slowly lulling into a deep, needed sleep. _I'm not Suzu Shutou any longer… That name will have to be stored away now… That's right… I… am… Yamamoto, Hitomi…_

* * *

_"... But what do you mean my body can't grow?! This can't be happening! It has to be some kind of joke!" a young Suzu exclaimed, her voice filled with distress and tension while tears pooled around her eyes. She stood before a slightly aged couple and a well-dressed man; in the distance of her eye, she spotted other young adults her age, all either looking at her intently with sad curiosity or looking away in pain._

_ No, they weren't her age. They were all older than her. She was the only youngest-looking human present, but she was no different in age from those over there in the corner._

_ "The Highlander Syndrome is an extremely rare case," the well-dressed man said gently. He had kind eyes that befittingly matched his kind face and voice, and the sympathy heard in his tone was honest. "We've only documented one other person in Japan to have this condition. There have also been other cases overseas, such as those in the rest of East Asia, Europe, and the Americas. I have personally seen a victim myself, he was a Chinese, but there was nothing I could do for him."_

_ "So that's it? I'm a fifteen-year-old forever?! Is it because of my appearance that I can't marry Hideki-kun?!"_

_ No one answered her question. The doctor looked away, only feeling remorse. Meanwhile, the couple looked towards each other; the mother buried her head into her husband's chest, quiet sobs beginning to emerge as her body began to heave softly._

_ "I'm not fifteen years old!" Suzu stormed on irely, the tears continuing to stream down her face, dripping to the floor. "I'm a twenty-six year old woman! I am old enough to marry Hideki-kun! I promised that I would marry him and bear his children! I can't break my promise! I _love _him! I promised to grow old with him and be his wife for as long as we lived together because _I love him!"

_The young Suzu continued to sob angrily, her knees on the floor, collapsing with all abandon hope. Soon, the images of all of those familiar and beloved figures vanished into a realm far beyond her vision. Alone, the young Suzu wiped her eyes, though that wouldn't stop the tears that endlessly streamed out._

_ When her tempestuous weeping had subsided slightly, she saw that she was sitting on a lucid, aquatic mirror. Immediately, she identified her own face in the reflection: a pathetic image of a young woman with a tear-stricken face, warm tears quietly rolling down her red cheeks. With quickly heaving sighs, she stared at herself, wondering if she could ever come to see, recognize and love herself as she had before._

_ Around her, the entire sky above her was black and starless. The aquatic mirror wandered on infinitely to no end, revealing what seemed to be a cold and heartless void._

_ "... I would like to tell you, Shutou-san, but I wish I could say it before you…"_

_ Suzu paused at once when she heard the voice; she shifted her head in multiple directions, wondering at the voice…_

K… Kouko, chan?

_"... In spite of what seemed to be my unethusiastic, maybe even negative, responses for all of the time I spent with you and everyone at the Myoujou Academy…"_

_ Suzu stood up, spinning herself around to find the source of her voice. No matter where she turned and how high she looked and how much she strained her eyes in every single direction, there was nothing to indicate the presence of Kouko Kaminaga._

"_... Especially you, Shutou-san, you were the most important and powerful source of comfort for me…"_

_Suzu wanted to call out her name. She wanted to cry out, "Kouko-chan! Where are you?" She wanted to see the girl standing before her, dressed fastidiously in her cool blue blouse and matching white skirt, wearing her black stockings and complementing shoes, her silky dark hair scrupulously tied into two pigtails, bangs elegantly hanging from her head, with her deeply exquisite greenish-blue eyes..._

"_... I… had not been given much display of affection… love in general… Everyone at the Claver Home is too cruel to even spare a sympathetic thought towards me because of my own incompetence, thus things as sympathy can be thought of as luxury…"_

_All Suzu continued to feel was a burning excitement within her. A hand of hers drifted to her chest, and she could feel warm compassion flowing within herself. _

"_... I may be incompetent, but that doesn't mean I deserve to be treated as a less worthy human being…"_

"_... You treated me with more than I ever thought I would ever have again, enough to bring me much-needed relief…"_

"_... And above all, you gave me something I thought I would never have again…"_

"_... Hope…"_

…

"_... Somewhere, I hope I can see you again…"_

* * *

When Suzu had woken up, she woke up with her heart pulsing fiercely. She breathed in once, a mouthful of air gracefully entering her system as she opened her eyes.

"Kouko-chan," Suzu said almost absentmindedly, a delicate smile forming on her lips. "I should try to look for her… Yes, that's what I'll do next."

Suzu stretched her arms once, her fingers entwined with each other as they strove to reach as high as they could. "I still have unfinished business, however. First, I'll visit Hideki…"

The girl stood up immediately after she had spoken. Turning to her left, she saw closed glass doors that led to a simple balcony, the rising sun peek out from the east, its soft, golden rays poking tenderly through the clouds. Through the busy Tokyo metropolitan skyline, she could see that the sky held the shade of a violet twilight, modest smudges of pink and red smoothed out near the horizon.

Suzu opened the door quietly, her bare feet walking upon the crisp tiles below her the moment she stepped out. The wind blew benevolently, as if greeting Suzu a genial hello. A happy smile formed upon her lips, and for the first time in a very long while, the girl felt thankful to have lived long enough to feel valuable optimism for herself once more.

"Kouko-chan," Suzu declared quietly to the sky with a delightful laugh. "Wherever you are, I hope you are ready to receive me. I, Suzu Shutou, will find you again!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, yeah I know there were readers who were hoping Kouko and Suzu would meet in Chapter 3. Sorry it hasn't happened yet, but it's going to happen. In the next chapter, well, let's just say it will be a long chapter... ;) The story is coming along, and I don't want to rush things or else it'll feel like a very badly written story.

Thanks for reading!


	4. IV

Kouko's plan to escape the Claver Home was simple in theory, but complex in execution. One could argue that her procedures were easier said than done; example, Kouko would shoot any of the sisters if they had chased her, but what if she missed? What if the probability of missing the sisters was greater than shooting them directly to their death?

_All of the what-ifs are merely nuisances,_ Kouko decided._ For I am planning my escape slowly and carefully within the smallest framework of time and space given to me. Thus, there can only be one ultimate possibility, which will faithfully guarantee my freedom from this hellhole._

Having doubts like these eradicated out of her system, Kouko subsequently did not falter in her will and determination. From the moment she started devising her new master blueprint, Kouko wisely considered every possibility that was bound to happen. With this, she kept the chances of favorable outcomes and successes while eliminating the chances of deficiencies and failures. She analyzed everything in her path that proved itself to be an obtrusion to her mission, not very far from a sophisticated supercomputer suffused with electricity, computations, algorithms, and formulas.

_I can't afford to be clumsy anymore… I will die trying if I must. If I die, I will die on my own will. I refuse to die in Sister Christine's hands._

* * *

On one Sunday afternoon, immediately following the afternoon prayers at the Claver Church, Kouko made her way to the Claver Library. She would escape soon enough, but not before making final preparations to be sure she would win this battle.

Pulling open a timber double door, Kouko was promptly greeted with the musky scent of old, yellowed books. From a high-curved window to her right, the golden sunlight streamed through, revealing flakes of dust floating motionlessly in the air. Around, the usual high bookshelves stood perpendicular to the floor, almost looking weary of its duty holding books. One could wonder if the library itself was tired of being a library, for its oldness seemed not to evoke the kind of library of a preserved heirloom, but one that was willingly ready to collapse upon itself, to have its bones made anew for a new foundation.

_This may be the last time I am here in this library… _Kouko thought, quietly stepping in the library as she closed the door behind her, her back facing the door. _It's strange: no matter how much I despise this place, I actually liked it here, and the some of the times I spent with Irena-senpai here were the happiest memories I had in my entire life to begin with…_

She continued walking, careful not to wander too far into her distant memories of her beloved, dead teacher. Shaking her head once to get herself back on track, Kouko remembered the initial purpose of her trip here to the library.

_Library archives, Kouko… You need the blueprints to the entire school grounds to see if they match what you memorized._

As she continued walking, she passed by a couple of stray tables, all holding upperclassmen in their chairs. A few students looked at Kouko with faint interest, wondering whom the sudden entrant was before they realized it was the famous, incompetent student assassin. Bored, they resumed back to their previous activities.

Soon enough, she had arrived at a far corner of the library, tightly crammed with books and shelves. She searched for the familiar spine of a book, remembering its small details: it was the size a standard atlas, its main cover a deep brown with a light beige spine, its title typed in an old serif font.

"Hey, Kaminaga-chan."

Kouko turned her head around once to her left, her fingers paused in midair right as she held the book by the top of its spine. It was Aoi, an ordinary, average girl with no distinguishing or redeeming qualities that made her worthy of any sort of consideration.

"What's gotten into you lately?"

Kouko stared into her eyes, challenging her. "Care to elaborate?"

"Well, uh," the girl said, her eyes shifting in thought. "You seem different now."

"Different?"

"Yeah, like, you look like you've been more confident the past few days, you know. It's almost like you're actually… ya know, gonna pass the next school year and like, _finally_, move on to junior year."

Somewhere, a couple of fellow eavesdroppers giggled hysterically. Though Kouko could not see them in her sight, she heard them within close earshot, sensing that they were behind a bookshelf. Instantly, she wondered if she should have pushed over the same bookshelf with a hand; generally, the bookshelves here at the library seemed weak enough for even someone like Kouko to move effortlessly with a simple thrust of a hand. If she did so, in no time the girls giggling behind would be crushed mercilessly from the bookshelf's bulky weight, perhaps fiercely trapped underneath the old books without any air to breathe adequately.

"Besides," Aoi continued, snapping Kouko out of her violent ideas, "I mean, just now after our praying session was over, you nearly ran out of the church. You didn't walk out slowly like you normally do. This time, it looked like you were… on a kind of mission. Like you had some task to complete."

"Your point?" Kouko asked simply, keeping herself calm.

Aoi laughed only a bit. "Nothing. Maybe you'll make yourself useful to the home and actually stop being a disgrace. I almost thought you were gonna help a sister with something, but all you did was go to the library for some books."

_Don't lose it, yet, Kouko. If they mess up your plans, kill them._

"My life is none of your business," Kouko merely said, shifting her head instantly back to the spine of the book. Indeed, it read _Complete Blueprints of Claver Home_, and she internally sighed once in relief.

"Hmph." Aoi was finished, only half-satisfied with her conversation with Kouko. "Well, that turned out to be a waste of time. Maybe you won't graduate sophomore year after all. Pathetic. Hope Sister Christine will do something with a miserable humiliation like you."

With that, Aoi dismissively walked out of the crammed bookshelves. Kouko heard footsteps following from behind the bookshelf next to her, muffled giggles quietly disappearing as the footsteps grew farther away.

When Kouko was positive they were gone, she sighed heavily aloud to herself, slightly shivering from the unexpected conversation. Forcing herself to recover for no more than a few seconds, she pulled the book out from its shelf, quickly flipping open the first pages of the book.

_Quickly, Kouko… Everything now is on a time limit, and every second is precious training time for your planned escape, even when the classes are far finished at the end of the day…_

The first few pages were dedicated to layouts of the main building, which housed the classrooms, commons, and the administrative offices. Upon entering the school grounds, which were enveloped by stone walls, one would first greet the front entrance, which turned out to be nothing more than a miniature abbey with a small bell tower attached to its side, helping to discreetly mask the assassination institution. Behind the abbey was the outdoor grand hallway, its stone architecture forming high-vaulted ribs to the top of its ceilings. It led to the commons, where all students were required to gather for their daily meals.

The commons had only three doorways: one door opened hallway to the abbey entrance, the other door, directly across the abbey entrance on the other side of the commons, opened to the hallway of the administrative offices. The final doorway was located to the left of the abbey entrance, resting between the walls of the abbey entrance and the administrative office hallway. It led to another outdoor hallway, which would guide students to the central classroom building as well as the dormitory. (There was another doorway on the last side of the walls, the entrance to the kitchen, though it served no purpose for Kouko.)

_So far, so good. It's exactly as I remembered._

Flipping to the next pages, she saw the central classroom building, a construction that was three stories in total. The dormitory neighboring the central classroom building was a reasonable distance away to the right, giving students easy access between rest and schoolwork. Placed fairly close in the left direction of the classroom building was the Claver Church and the Claver Library, which stood at an expanded distance apart from each other, while a little beyond the dorms to its far right was the outdoor training grounds.

This was as far as a general description Kouko had memorized in her head, and she knew she had no more to worry in regards to fully comprehending the school grounds. She nodded once in satisfaction to herself, pleased she had memorized the blueprints to precise perfection.

_After all, I was raised here my entire life… Still, it doesn't hurt to remember the exact measurements and calculations before I escape this bloody hell..._

All that was left were the crumbling stone walls and the thick forest that surrounded the entire campus, and Kouko had no fear that she would be captured easily by anyone out in the forest.

* * *

Only a day later, when classes had resumed on Monday, Kouko was outdoors at the Claver Training Grounds for her physical education class. The teacher, Miss Abe, had been lecturing the proper use of various combat knives, a subject in which was one of Kouko's better strengths in physical assassination.

"I want two students to demonstrate a knife duel using the knives in their hands right now," Miss Abe barked, her steely eyes examining over her line of students. "Would anyone like to volunteer?"

Kouko looked at her knife, an agile Fixation Bowie. It was one of the more familiar knives she had used; she was comfortable with managing it efficiently. A surge of confidence welled up within her as she saw her own reflection on the knife's blade.

"I'll volunteer," Kouko stated boldly to the teacher, her left hand raised high in the air.

A few students glanced over to Kouko in surprise, wondering when the usually gloomy student of a failure suddenly decided to partake in a duel that all of the class would see.

Even Miss Abe seemed slightly surprised, though she recovered swiftly by accepting Kouko's offer. "Fine. Stand up here while you wait. Anyone else?"

_I have to prove to myself that I can do some amount of damage… It's unexpected, but I found that I was too emotional on the night I tried to kill Ichinose. It's why I couldn't think clearly, and why I lost to Azuma too quickly. I want to see for myself now if I can effectively make combat with one of my classmates, so I can see how well I can do when I am not losing control of my own emotions._

A naive boy, Ryota, smirked to himself. He was no stranger when it came to bullying Kouko. "Seriously? What's gotten into Kaminaga all of a sudden now? You decided to be a good student now? A _teacher's pet?!_"

Kouko's eyes stared at him, her glare hard and livid. It was enough that Aoi yesterday had teased her about being a better student; she hadn't quite gotten over her snarky comments. Ryota's fresh insults only added more fuel to her anger.

_I should've expected something like this. A shift in my attitude is bound to provoke stupid judgment, especially coming from the likes of my peers._

"I want to challenge him!" Kouko boldly declared, her voice containing energy that surprised even herself as she pointed her knife blade directly at him.

The silence was heavy as all eyes stared at Kouko with mixed feelings of curiosity, fear and amusement. Miss Abe was the first to break the speechlessness, clearing her throat as she asked if Ryota would accept Kouko's offer.

"This is a cinch," he answered with a smirk. He twirled the knife in his fingers once before walking to the teacher and Kouko. "Of course I will."

Kouko tightened her grip on her knife, preparing for the first move.

"Watch her lose, guys," Ryota sneered, snorting with laughter as he stood across from Kouko. "Feelin' high and mighty, huh? Stupid girl doesn't learn anything, can't even pass sophomore year twice, and now she thinks she can defeat me?"

"Remember this is a single duel," Miss Abe shouted, moving her arm once across the battlefield in a militaristic style.

_Don't worry. One chance is enough. A single duel is perfect._

"Begin!"

Ryota began, first running headfirst towards Kouko. His knife was poised aiming at Kouko squarely in the face. She dodged swiftly, causing Ryota to lose his balance slightly on his feet. Turning around before Ryota could, she hit the butt of the knife directly against the lower left of his back.

Ryota recoiled slightly from the unexpected movement, making an annoyed face before turning around to aim for Kouko again. She dodged again, more cleanly than before, running across the battlefield for more space.

"Running away doesn't mean you'll win!" Ryota yelled, chasing after Kouko.

_Keep calm… The moment will come._

With an unexpected movement, Kouko turned around abruptly, facing Ryota. At that moment, Ryota's knife was ready to slash Kouko across her face. In an instant, she drew her own knife to clash her blade tightly against his, saving herself from a bloody wound to her face.

Ryota grew tense at the deadlock, releasing himself as he jumped a short distance back. He moved first again more quickly than Kouko had expected, this time switching his knife around in a defensive mode as he moved to punch Kouko anywhere his fist could reach.

She panicked slightly, her mind going into a protective mode as she dodged each punch he gave. The exchanges continued, and Kouko found herself searching for her moment of attack more frantically than before.

Suddenly, a bright idea formed in her head, a wave of confidence flooding in her. At the precise moment after Ryota had finished missing another punch, Kouko made a rapid 360-degree turn, confusing her opponent. As she shifted halfway across her movement, she prepared her knife with its sharpened tip facing towards Ryota's body.

At the impeccable moment of time, the knife pierced his through Ryota's lower right stomach. He dropped his knife to the floor, and made a choking sound as he collapsed down to his knees. Blood began escaping, staining the white t-shirt he wore.

"Enough!" Miss Abe shouted, rushing over to the two students.

Kouko stood up with the knife blade intact inside Ryota, wondering if she should have pulled it out of him. She trembled slightly, but not before telling herself she had won the duel.

_My God…_

"Someone get the school nurse! And the head director!" a student shouted. Footsteps were heard following the order as they made their way to the administrative offices.

Ryota coughed, staring at the knife inside him before closing his eyes. He muttered profanity under his breath, attempting to lift his head to meet Kouko's. Failing, he kept his head down, unable to give a single look of defiance and awe to the girl he had made fun of.

"Kaminaga…" another girl said her name in fear. Around, more whispers arose, the students gossiping quietly amongst themselves as their eyes widened in collective fear and astonishment.

"Hang in there," Miss Abe said tensely, immediately starting to cut open Ryota's shirt with her own knife.

He managed a small nod, and then made a squeaky, stinging noise at the back of his throat.

Miss Abe looked quickly at Kouko, staring at her student with a mixture of surprise and contempt. "That was unnecessary, Kaminaga." Her voice was half-coldhearted, half-dumbfounded.

Kouko remained silent, standing abnormally still as her eyes were fixed upon the red liquid continuously escaping Ryota's body.

"Upon preliminary inspections, you've damaged some of his intestines," Miss Abe went on. "I will report this to Sister Christine so that she may assess the proper punishment for you. Do you understand?"

_If Sister Christine plans to kill me, I will kill her first._

Kouko nodded once like an android, unfazed by her teacher's threat. She was expressionless, her blunt poker face a sign of utmost superiority that Kouko found hard to believe she had now.

At long last, she was getting somewhere.

* * *

"I'll let you off," Sister Christine said conclusively. "God must have given you this strength. I am sure this is a positive sign that He is finally willing to help you."

The head director paused, observing Kouko with cautious curiosity. It looked as though she was trying to find some sacred, holy light emanating from Kouko, as if she were the Messiah himself, but there was nothing she could see. Or perhaps she was trying to see if some evil, demonic spirit had tempted her with the offerings of Satan, looking to see if her soul had been taken away, yet there was no tangible evidence of this either.

_My faith is not in the Lord Himself_, Kouko thought adamantly, wishing to oppose anything Sister Christine suggested. _My faith lies in Irena-senpai. It always has, and it always will._

"I am rather intrigued, to be more exact. This is why I don't mind as much as I should be minding, with you injuring a fellow classmate." Sister Christine paused again, almost as if to make sure she was positive of her next words. "I will let you off with a fair warning, however: you are not to harm other students again. That, I believe, should be clear enough to you, Kaminaga."

Kouko nodded once. "I understand."

The head director studied Kouko's expression once again, her eyes attempting to peer into Kouko's very being. Finally, she gave up, seeing nothing in Kouko that would justify her current presence in her office.

"You are free to go," Sister Christine concluded, indicating Kouko to leave her room with a slight nod of her head.

Kouko turned around, exiting the office wordlessly. When the door closed, the head director rubbed her eyes once with an exhausted sigh.

_If this is a sign from the Lord Himself,_ she thought, beginning to clasp her hands together, _perhaps Kouko is not ready to return to Him. I should not have to fulfill my duty to execute her after all._

Sister Christine remained silent with her thoughts for a moment.

Then: _Or this could be the Devil himself. He may be playing tricks… If Kouko is destined to return to God, what if the Devil is preventing her…?!_

The sister sighed once again, her mind now spinning into a frenzy of clashing possibilities. For sure, the failing student who had suddenly stabbed her own classmate was unprecedented in all of her experiences as a head director. It was a miracle; whether in a bad sense (a miracle for the Devil) or a good one (a miracle for Kouko's own soul, with God having given her another chance), it was difficult to make clear sense of.

_I shall pray tomorrow at the church so that I may gain help… Perhaps I should have more of our staff watch her... And call Friar Jonathan sometime..._

* * *

Kouko had been patiently counting down her days.

There was a specific date she had planned to escape. Mentally, Kouko had circled the date with red ink, highlighting its importance psychologically. In reality, there was nothing special about it. This was not the birthday or death day of someone dear to Kouko, nor was it a special day of a liturgy or of a religious rendezvous. It was a day that Kouko that would hold special meaning for Kouko, and Kouko alone.

And very soon, that date had arrived. It was tonight she would make her victorious escape, the triumph that would forever mark a new milestone in her life.

"Time for sleep!" a sister shouted, her aggressive voice reverberating throughout the dorm hallways. "All lights off!"

Of course, her lights were already turned off. Kouko only remained still in her bed, her body curled around tightly in a fetal position. She was wearing the only thing she could wear as a student assassin in the home: the classic, Victorian black dress. The only thing out of place was her black leather boots instead of her worn-out French-school shoes (those being tucked neatly in a drawer along with other things no longer needed), a sturdy Bundeswehr combat knife tucked neatly on a small holster belt around her right leg. In her boots, she hid extra cash she had stolen from various sisters around the school, exactly ¥100000. Under her pillow was a Glock 17, packed with exactly 33 rounds, the trigger safely locked.

As usual, Kouko had stayed awake past the curfew, watching the ticking clock that hung on her room wall. In the passing hours, she heard several night guards, also sisters of the assassin academy, quietly walking by her dorm room.

The night guards, Kouko had concluded from continuous, nightly observation, went around in an orderly fashion to check on the students, so there were real opportunities in which she could escape her dorm room without being caught. The only thing she had to worry about was keeping her stealth, ultimately slipping away from the guards undetected.

_It's ironic_, Kouko thought one night about the security at the Claver Home. _Even though this is an assassination institution, the school is so conservative about updating its own technology. There are no cameras, no card scanners… only electricity for the lights and running water. I may as well be living in a mock late-nineteenth century Europe with this kind of lifestyle. Yet, though this damned place produces some of Japan's best assassins, though we are given all instruction on how to hack into some of the best supercomputers ever known to mankind… we don't even have a security camera in the corner of a wall._

After getting by the night guards, she would easily be outside in the school grounds. Here, she learned from reading classified files about security surveillance of the Claver Home, the guards too walked about in a set fashion, making rounds about the school grounds with their assigned building. (She obtained the classified files from an office one night so well that none of the sisters had even detected those missing classified files, let alone think that it was the one and only fool of a student named Kouko Kaminaga.) Thankfully, there weren't many; in total, there were only ten guards patrolling the campus.

If she could get past the outdoor guards undetected, Kouko thought, then it would be easy enough to escape into the forest. If she made any noise in the forest, the guards wouldn't catch her as quickly. Occasionally, there were animals that ran around, and she was sure the guards wouldn't give a second thought to the creatures rummaging around in the bushes.

With all considerations and facts in mind, Kouko waited until exactly half past two in the morning, the biggest gap in time in which the night guards would not bother her hall dorm for another hour.

When she saw her clock strike the time, she carried herself from her bed silently, making her way to the door as she held her gun in her right hand. Before opening it, she pressed one ear to the side, duly noting that the night guard's footsteps were out of earshot. Satisfied, she placed her hand on the doorknob, proceeding to open the door. It opened quietly, making no noise as she slowly opened it further into her room.

Kouko stepped out with a soundless _tap_, bringing her room door back to a close as she continued to walk quietly. Passing by the rest of the hallway dorm, she took the exit to the stairs, the only one that would eventually lead outside as an exit.

After making her way down the stairs, she took the exit outside, moving her head left to right to check for any signs of security while the door closed quietly. From glancing outside her dorm window during the night, she saw that they usually carried with them a dimly lit flashlight. She held her breath momentarily, pressing her back to the wall as she listened for any sounds.

Sensing no signs of imminent danger, Kouko continued, silently walking her way past the classroom building. She was close to the Church, she knew; it was only 200 yards away from where she stood now. Kouko swiftly looked at her surroundings, ready to lie low and crawl on the ground.

Breathing in once, she forced herself on her stomach, and began crawling across.

_You are invisible, you are quiet, you are undetectable, you are invisible, you are quiet, you are undetectable, you are invisible…_

Kouko did her best to restrain her movement's noises, the end result sounding as though it was only the wind making a soft rustling to the grasses. She continued along her way, periodically glancing up shortly to see how close to the church she had gotten to.

"… Friar Jonathan, I am telling you this behavior with Kouko Kaminaga is inconceivable of her! Why else would I have called you at this hour to discuss these urgent matters?!"

_Shit!_

Kouko froze, pausing to listen to the direction of the voice. From the far corner of her eyes, she could see very dim light entering her peripheral vision.

"Hm. If you had these concerns earlier, you should have called for me _sooner _instead of this damned hour. Taking in everything that you have just explained to me, now is not a good time before more inconceivable behavior comes from this student. All of this will fall onto you if it is revealed that your failure to contact me earlier from your incompetence to do so."

The footsteps stopped, and there were sounds of rustling noises coming from Kouko's bottom left.

"I did _not _call you here to scold me, Friar! I called you here to discuss the student of my concern!"

There was a silence. Then:

"Sister Christine. I have always been astounded by your glaring inability to rule even the simplest of assassin academies efficiently. You make the least wise choices in so many situations, more than I care to remember in all my years of living. How you became headmistress of this academy is beyond my comprehension. In fact, I could not care any more to help you out with your assassin academy as of now. God have mercy on you; your performance of ruling this assassin academy is finally falling apart to its last foundation. I shall report to the Bishop himself of your ineptitude."

_Kouko, calm down! They're not near you, they're not near you… Hold close to your Glock…_

"… You. Wouldn't. _Dare._"

"Or perhaps I should tell the Bishop of that little secret of yours you are so adamant in wanting me to keep? How much more clearly do I need to make myself in my utter contempt towards you?"

"You could _never!_ After all that we shared!" There was more anguished movement, sounding closer and closer—

"We shared _nothing_."

Suddenly, Kouko pulled the trigger of her Glock, the bullet shooting directly into Sister Christine's thigh. There was a paralyzed second, and Sister Christine fell to the ground with a screech.

Kouko stood up immediately, quickly aiming for the friar next. She shot him squarely in the chest, and he fell to the ground with a choked sound. Before turning around to run to the Church, Kouko shot Sister Christine twice more, hitting her in an eye and her lower neck. Blood burst forward instantly from the wounds, and Kouko was sure this was enough to have killed the sister.

_Damn you, Sister Christine._ _Damn you straight to Hell._

"What in the name of the Lord?!" a nearby night guard shouted out, running closer to the two fallen figures.

"_She has a gun!_" another night guard screamed.

"Someone wake up all the Sisters! Sister Christine and Friar Jonathon are shot!"

Kouko kept running, hearing various wildly panicked commands all over. She continued running past the Church, and soon, the library—

"You _traitor!_" a familiar sister's voice shrieked. Forced to stop in her tracks, Kouko stood near an arched library window. In her sight, she could trace the figure of Sister Amaya, her eyes savagely boring into Kouko's. "God will damn you to—"

Kouko pulled the trigger. The bullet flew straight into her chest, _almost_ near her heart.

_Damn_, Kouko thought, moving quickly back into the shadows. _Not as precise as I had hoped. No matter, I have more rounds to go. She used my fourth round. That shot should do enough damage to kill her._

"There she is! Shoot!"

"Shit!"

Kouko rammed herself against the library window, narrowly avoiding shots from other sisters. Immediately, she knew she was bleeding; she had suffered a number of cuts somewhere on her exposed skin, but she persevered and ran along.

"After her!"

Kouko continued running, shooting after the night guards chasing her and managing to keep them away momentarily. One went down with a shot to her hip, another with a shot to the solar plexus.

_This is your only chance, Kouko!_

Buried between the library books Kouko had so carefully hidden that day was a thin, rectangular bomb, designed to set the entire library on fire through an intricate web of wires she had camouflaged throughout the shelves. She pressed the sole button on the top, and flames ignited abruptly throughout the building, sending the worn-out library in a greedy fire ready to devour old books, old shelves, and old foundations.

More of the night guards had clamored excitedly in the library now, all screaming at one another.

"She's still in the library! Shoot her now!"

"Hurry!"

"Where is she?!"

"Right there! Hurry!"

The smoke escalated quickly, and Kouko hurriedly dashed out to the window she had broken in, shooting anyone who came close to her vicinity. Even she could feel herself weaken against the thick smoke, but she was close to her victory, the exit was there, and further after was her escape, _her_ escape!

She bolted out of the window, rolling onto the grass. Kouko inhaled once, and then twice, before realizing two more night guards had just arrived to the library. Hastily, Kouko brandished her Glock and shot both sisters dead before they could register whom the perpetrator was.

"Please watch me, Irena-senpai!"

She continued, panting heavily as she made her way past the weakening stone walls, heading straight for the forest that was beyond the school campus. Going further into the forest, she could feel her safety increasing; no one, she was sure, had seen her escape.

The last remaining crescent moon disappeared behind thick clouds, followed by a stream of black smoke from the burning library. Somewhere in the distance, she heard sirens of emergency vehicles — police cars, ambulances, fire trucks; at this point, it was better to keep running along and escape from her scene of crime.

Kouko never looked up once as she continued sprinting in the forest, even with the leaves and branches threatening to give her more bruises and cuts than she already suffered from. It was only until she had reached some edge of the forest that she allowed herself to stop and register her new surroundings.

_Very good…_ Kouko thought to herself, quickly inhaling a breath of fresh air. The scent of trees entered her body, and she touched her face with both hands, clearing her eyes. She smelled traces of blood, but as she had suspected, they were all minor; nothing she couldn't handle.

_I did it…_

With a sigh, she moved her head from left to right. She had arrived at some road, dim street lampposts placed within even distance of each other. On one side of the road was the forest that Kouko had just run through; a wide, open field encompassed the other side of the road. It looked like the middle of nowhere, Kouko thought, but how else was this godforsaken assassin academy supposed to disguise itself? In the area she was currently at, Kouko knew Tokyo was at least a three-hour drive away.

_I have no choice but to start walking to the nearest town… the nearest little human settlement… Then I should find a map…_

With a heavy but relieved heart, Kouko allowed herself one soft smile, tucked her Glock neatly into her holster belt of her leg, and started walking quietly down the road.


End file.
